


What You Give Me

by blav527



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bathtubs, Date Night, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blav527/pseuds/blav527
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peace of mind, warmth in heart, joyful soul is what you give me. Magnus and Alec spend a stormy Friday night together, discovering each other and all the things they feel and want to give.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Peace of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> AN’s: This started out as a cutsey one sheet and morphed into what will now be a three part explosion of my feels. Oops. Also posted on ff.net. This is my first A03 post!!  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed across the black velvet sky as Alec, soaked and shivering, trudged up the steps to Magnus’ loft. 

The rain had taken him by surprise- the cherry on top of a particularly hellish week. He, Isabelle, and Clary had either been on missions or hauled up in the Institute trying to track Valentine with the help of Jocelyn and Luke. His parents had returned to Idris to pull their resources there. They’d left in the night without a word- a brief note the only acknowledgement. 

It stung, but was nothing compared to the void they all felt in Jace’s absence. No one spoke of it- they worked and hunted…and waited. 

Magnus had been busy as well, either helping the Institute or with his own clients. When the text with an invitation to dinner came- their fifth or sixth date in as many weeks- Alec left the girls and the Institute to their own devices for one night. 

He shook the water from his hair as he let himself into the loft. There was a fire in the hearth and Alec was half tempted to just lie on the floor beside it until Magnus found him, but an upbeat tempo and an alluring aroma floating in from the kitchen had him making his way down the dark hall. 

Magnus appeared to have not noticed his arrival and for that Alec was glad. Otherwise his eyes wouldn’t have met the sight of the warlock dancing around his kitchen as he chopped and mixed and stirred, tossing ingredients into the bubbling pots on the stove. Alec’s throat went slightly dry as he leaned against the door frame, taking in the way Magnus’ hips moved with the music…and how the cut of his silk shirt was low enough for Alec to follow the glimpse of tanned skin down, down, down. His fingers twitched. 

“Not that I mind the attention, but are you going to stand there all night Alexander?” Magnus’ voice shook Alec from his reveries as he smirked over his shoulder. The smirk dropped immediately as he took in Alec’s state. “You’re soaked!” He dropped the knife he’d been holding, a towel suddenly appearing in his hand as he hurried over. He wrapped it around Alec’s head as he tutted, an amused smile on his lips now as he attempted to dry Alec’s hair, his fingers pressing into Alec’s neck. “And you’re freezing!”

Alec could only stare, a haze settling over him as his senses were overwhelmed by the warmth of the touch. His twitching fingers came up to grip at Magnus’ hips as his head bent down to capture his lips. Magnus startled only for a moment before sighing. The towel fell to the floor as his fingers dove through Alec’s damp hair. 

“You’re warm,” Alec murmured against Magnus’ mouth. “So warm.” 

Magnus pressed closer, his tongue hot against Alec’s as his hands worked their way down his chest and up his back. Heat and magic radiated between them as they both shivered at the same time. They parted with glazed smiles, holding each other up.

“I missed you too,” Magnus whispered, resting his cheek against Alec’s. Alec hummed, closing his eyes as he buried his face in Magnus’ neck. He shivered again and sniffled. 

Magnus pulled back with another tut. “We need to get you out of these clothes…and not in the fun way,” he raised a finger at Alec’s sly grin. “Go take a shower and change.”

“What about dinner? You cooked and everything…” Alec stalled as he tightened his grip on the warlock’s waist. “I’m hungry…” though his eyes revealed it was for more than food. Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle as he allowed Alec to pull him in for another kiss, a sound akin to a purr escaping his lips only to turn to a soft yelp as Alec’s icy fingers skimmed under his shirt. He pulled back fully with a laugh at the pout on Alec’s lips. 

“Dinner can wait,” He bent to pick up the forgotten towel and pointed to the hall, eyes alight with mirth as he tossed it at Alec before turning back to the kitchen island. “Shower! Or a bath if you prefer.”

Alec stared down at the towel, an image of the large, Jacuzzi tub springing to his mind. “A bath does sound nice…” he trailed off as the music changed to something soft and Magnus’ hips swayed with it involuntarily. Alec bit his lip, wringing the towel in his hands. “Join me?”

The question was soft, lingering in the air and Magnus turned slowly, surprised to find Alec not by the entryway but right in from of him. Alec’s breathing was shallow and his eyes wide. Magnus placed a hand to his chest, feeling the race of Alec’s heart beneath the wet fabric. “Alexander, we don’t have-“

“Magnus.” Alec raised a finger to his lips and a hand to cover Magnus’ over his heart. The warlock took in a sharp breath. Alec’s eyes were dark and wide- he was surprised at himself. He had always thought that in this moment there would be a hundred thoughts running through his mind. All the time he spent in confusion and self-loathing. The last few months of denial and the last few weeks of finally being himself combined with the stress and tumult of an upcoming war. And Magnus there through it all, pushing past Alec’s walls and bringing him a peace he’d never known before. But his mind was quiet. He looked into Magnus’ eyes and he knew what he wanted. “It doesn’t have to be…” he trailed off as his fingers flexed and he swallowed. “Join me.”

There was no question in his words this time and Magnus’ heart surged as he exhaled. “Alexander Lightwood,” he shook his head, a little dazed as a smile played across his lips. He pressed them to Alec’s finger, waving a hand. The bubbling dinner on the stove disappeared for a much later time. He took Alec’s hands in his own and, wordlessly, led him out of the kitchen, down the darkened halls, and through his bedroom. When their feet met marble floor he stopped, tilting his head up at Alec. His cat eyes were gleaming and searching…asking. It wasn’t what he planned when he came there that night, but Alec was becoming used to surprises. He looked down at Magnus, releasing his hands so that his fingers could trail the length of the cut neckline down, down, down. He felt Magnus’ breath hitch and a new warmth coiled in Alec’s stomach as he gripped the silk and pushed them the rest of the way through the threshold.


	2. Warmth in Heart

Outside the storm continued. Flashes of lightning lit up the dark bathroom and thunder rolled overhead, but Magnus was oblivious to it. It was all he could do just to calm the storm inside him, just barely keeping his magic in check as he focused on the man standing before him. This wasn’t at all how he expected the night to go, but Alexander Lightwood had already surprised him more than once. Magnus hoped he’d never stop. 

He moved backward to the center of the room, determined to let Alec take the lead. Still, he couldn’t help but cup the shadowhunter’s face in his hands, pulling him down to press their lips together in a searing kiss. There was so much he wanted to say; he poured it all into the kiss. Alec sighed against his mouth and pressed closer, trembling against him. Magnus could tell from the way his heart raced that it was from more than just the cold. He wrapped his arms around Alec, lips moving to press feather-light kisses up his jaw. He snapped his fingers and the numerous candles around the room came alight as the tub began to fill with hot water.

Alec chuckled even as his eyelids fluttered, head angling to allow Magnus better access. “Trying to seduce me now?”

Magnus smiled against his skin, lips ghosting over his ear. “If we’re going to do this…we’re going to do it right.” He pulled back as his hands moved down Alec’s chest to the hem of his shirt, warm fingers sneaking under to caress the cold skin. Alec lifted his arms without hesitation as Magnus pulled the damp shirt up and over his head. Alec followed suit, pushing up on the silk. Both garments fell to the floor, replaced by fingers tracing scars and runes and leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

A quiet fell over them as they continued to undress each other, though when the time came to peel off Alec’s wet pants they couldn’t help the nervous laughter that escaped. The laughter soon died when there was nothing left and their roaming hands stilled as they took in each other’s naked bodies for the first time. Wide eyes roved over the broad expanse of skin and muscles and lower still until their eyes met again, the room charged. Half hard and breathless they closed the space between them, both gasping as they made contact. 

And then they were lost to nothing but the sensation of each other. They pulled and kissed and pressed and tasted, breaths mingling with moans as the steam rose around them. It wasn’t until Alec shivered against him that Magnus remembered himself and he pulled away, shushing Alec’s whine of protest as he pulled him towards the tub. 

“First things first,” he said, still catching his breath. “Getting you warmed up.” 

Alec raised his eyebrow. “I think we were doing just fine a second ago.” 

Magnus bit his lip, holding back a smile as he held his hand out to Alec. “Come on, Alexander.”

Alec huffed a breath, but acquiesced as another chill went through him. Together they stepped into the scalding water and submerged themselves in lavender scented bubbles. Magnus sat with his back against the tub as Alec settled between his legs and back against his chest. Once, Alec might have thought the position awkward, but despite their height difference Magnus had a way of making him feel smaller. He let out a sigh, the hot water immediately soothing and warming him.

Magnus smiled to himself, thrilled to have Alec in his arms, reveling in the weight of him. He nudged Alec forward slightly, reaching for the shampoo and combing it through Alec’s hair. To his surprise, Alec brooked no protest, only releasing tiny sighs of pleasure. Soon Alec was leaning back against his chest as Magnus ran a sponge up and down his arms and chest.

“Better?” Magnus murmured against his ear. 

Alec nodded, mind hazy and utterly relaxed. “Much…this is nice.”

Magnus smiled as he dipped the sponge into the water once more before sliding it up his chest. “Indeed it is.” His hand stilled as Alec covered it with his own and angled his face to look at Magnus.

“I mean it, Magnus,” he said, his voice husky. “I never knew anything could feel this way.” Alec’s eyes were dark and swimming with such emotion that Magnus thought his heart would burst right out of his chest.  


“I’m happy to be the one to show you.” Magnus brushed his lips softly against Alec’s, who brought his arm up to wrap around Magnus’ head, snaking his fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss. His tongue darting out to dance with Magnus’.

Magnus had been keeping himself in check until that point. But now, with a warm, wet, and pliant Alec in his arms his resolve crumbled. He dropped the sponge in the water as his hands slid down Alec’s muscled arms and up his chest, fingers grazing over hard nipples. Alec’s gasp spurned him on and he tried it again, smiling into Alec’s mouth as the shadowhunter moaned again. He moved lower, nails scraping Alec’s abs as Alec’s whole body went taut as he pressed closer. The bubbles had long since evaporated and Magnus could see Alec’s cock, hard and straining beneath the water. Urged on, Magnus went even lower, caressing the trail of coarse hair down. Alec pulled away, no longer able to hold back a loud, rasping moan as Magnus moved to nibble at his ear. 

“Mag…god, _Magnus_ …I…” Alec could barely speak, head thrown back against Magnus’ shoulder, shaking with lust as Magnus’ hand crept lower. 

“What Alexander? What do you want? Tell me.” 

Alec looked at him, pupils blown wide open as he gasped and swallowed. “T-touch me. Magnus, _please touch me._ ”

How could he deny him? With a smile, Magnus captured Alec’s mouth with his once more, his hand finally engulfing Alec’s cock. He stroked him slowly beneath the water. Alec’s head lulled back as he moaned, his fingers gripping the edge of the tub and Magnus’ hair. The sight was almost more than Magnus could take, his own erection rubbing against Alec’s back as the younger man pushed against it, moving with every stroke of Magnus’ hand. “How’s that, darling?” Magnus breathed in his ear, wanting to make sure he was doing what Alec liked. 

_“Magnus._ ” was his only response, so Magnus continued, picking up the pace as his mouth ravaged Alec’s neck. When Alec began to shake against him he knew he was close. “That’s it, Alexander,” he urged, thumb circling the head of Alec’s cock clockwise and back again. “I’ve got you…come for me, Alexander.”  
Alec came with a shuddering groan, hand going slack in Magnus’ hair. Magnus stroked him until he grew soft in his hand. He waved the mess away and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shaking form, pressing his lips to his neck. “Are you okay?”

Alec turned his head to nuzzle Magnus’ cheek, a huge grin on his face. “Mm…that was amazing. Thank you.”

Magnus chuckled, kissing his cheek. “No need to thank me, Alexander.”

They stayed like that for a few blissful moments before the sound of Alec’s stomach grumbling interrupted the silence. They laughed and Magnus nudged Alec forward. “Come on, let’s get some food in you.”

Alec moved to face Magnus properly, his hand coming to rest on Magnus’ thigh. “But what about you…” 

Magnus shook his head as he moved to stand. “Don’t worry about it, Alexan…”

But Alec was too fast and before he knew it Alec had his back against the tub and Magnus was, somehow, in Alec’s lap facing him with his hand already stroking his cock. Magnus choked out a groan and Alec smirked. “You were saying?” 

_“Fuck_ Alec,” Magnus moaned, gripping Alec’s shoulders. He stifled an aroused chuckle. “If you insist.”

Alec smiled, though his eyes were unsure as he watched his hand work over Magnus. “Is this good?” 

Magnus dug his nails into Alec’s back as he head fell backwards. “Oh god, _yeah_. Yeah yeah.”

Alec grinned, his free hand gripping the back of Magnus’ head and bringing it down to crush his lips against his. Magnus knew he wouldn’t last long as he rocked in Alec’s lap, strong fingers sending him over the edge and soon he was moaning into Alec’s mouth as he came over his hand. 

They held each other for a long time, heart rates slowing together as they pressed sweet, lingering kisses and caresses to each other’s skin. Begrudgingly, they got out of the tub. Magnus fetched towels and they dried each other. Magnus stopping a moment just to stare at Alec, standing naked in the candlelight, feeling warm and overwhelmed. Reading his mind, Alec took the towel from him and kissed him softly before taking his hands. “Come on. Let’s eat…we both deserve it.”

Magnus smiled and followed him.


	3. Joyful Soul

“Still going strong out there.” Alec turned away from the windows just as another flash of lightning lit up the sky. Thunder rumbled overhead as he settled back down on the floor, stretching out on the shag rug in front of the fire. He snagged another grilled cheese (his third) off the plate and grinned at Magnus’ raised eyebrow. “What? I was hungry when I got here and then we worked up an appetite.”

Magnus bit his lip, smiling into his (second) mug of tomato soup. “I suppose we did.” 

Alec picked up his own mug, dunking it into the creamy mixture and sighing when he took a bite. “This is the perfect meal for a night like this.” He chewed thoughtfully as Magnus hummed in agreement. “But I’m sorry I didn’t get to try what you were making earlier.”

“There will be plenty of other times for you to try my famous pasta puttanesca.” Magnus set his empty mug on the tray and moved to curl up next to Alec on the pillows he’d arranged. He leaned his head on Alec’s shoulder, feeling warm and full in so many ways. 

Alec moved his arm to wrap around him. “Friday night is date night then?”

Magnus smiled, snuggling closer as he sighed. “That can certainly be arranged, darling.”

Alec rested his cheek against Magnus’ hair, a soft smile on his lips as he stared into the fire- his eyelids growing heavy…

…he jerked awake at the sound of his phone ringing. Blinking, he looked around the loft. The fire was low, rain still pattered against the window, and Magnus was fast asleep on his chest. The clock on the far wall showed that it was nearing midnight. Alec hated to move and contemplated ignoring the shrill ringing, but thought better of it. Gently, he moved from beneath Magnus. The warlock stirred but did not wake, burying his face in the pillow Alec had replaced his body with. Alec smiled to himself, already missing the warmth and weight of him on his chest as he picked up his phone. His smile fell when he saw he had two missed calls from his mother. There was also a text from Izzy saying not to worry- everything was fine, but their mother had called looking for him and wasn’t very happy. 

He hung his head as he hit the call back button, bringing the phone to his ear as he headed into the kitchen. His mother picked up on the first ring. 

“Alec, I’m glad you were able to deign to return my call.”

Alec ignored the terseness in her voice as he sat at the island counter. “Mother. Did you need me for something?”

“It’s not _me_ who needs you, Alec. It’s the Institute, not to mention your _brother_ who is being held captive and here you are taking a night off to do god knows what with that…that…”

Alec cut her off, rubbing his eyes with his free hand and willing the headache that was sure to come away. “Magnus, Mother. His name is Magnus. And I’m certain the Institute can survive without me for one night. Now was there something of importance you needed?”

“If by importance you mean ruining our family name…”

“I think you did a fine job of that yourself,” Alec interrupted again. “Good night, Mother.” He hung up, tossing the phone a few inches away as he rubbed at his eyes, sitting for some time with his head in his hands in the dimly lit kitchen. 

“Is everything alright?” Magnus’ voice was soft against his ear, his arms coming around Alec’s waist from behind. 

Alec leaned back into him, eyes still closed. “Everything’s fine. Just…my mother…you know…”

Magnus tightened his embrace. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Alec responded, sighing so sadly that Magnus moved to stand beside him, cupping his face in his hands. Alec opened his eyes and there was so much hurt and need swimming in them that Magnus felt his heart clench. 

“Oh, Alexander.” Magnus grazed Alec’s cheeks with his thumbs before brushing his lips against his, wanting to comfort him. Alec sighed against his mouth, letting his mind go hazy as he sank into the kiss. He turned on the stool he was sitting in, pulling Magnus closer so that he was standing between his legs. Magnus’ fingers moved to Alec’s hair, the familiar heat coiling low in his stomach as he felt Alec harden against him. He wanted nothing more than to sink to his knees right there and take Alec into his mouth in the middle of his kitchen. To show him how treasured and wanted he was. Instead, he pulled away, pressing their foreheads together. He knew that wasn’t what Alec needed right then. 

Perhaps later…

Smiling a little wickedly at the thought, he kissed Alec’s nose and rubbed the back of his neck. “How about a midnight snack? I had made a chocolate mousse pie, but we fell asleep before I remembered to bring it out.”

He danced away from Alec’s tightening grip and the shadowhunter let out a little growl. “That’s not exactly what…” He paused as he took in Magnus’ words. “…chocolate pie you say?”

Magnus chuckled as he took the pie out of the fridge and set it on the counter. He handed Alec a fork. “Chocolate cures all. Dig in, love.”

Alec smiled, doing just that and Magnus had to bite his lip at the little moan Alec let out at the first bite. It was akin to the sounds he had made earlier in the tub. To distract himself, he started regaling Alec with stories of his travels over the years and soon they were talking and laughing and had consumed almost half the pie. 

“So is that where you learned to cook?” Alec asked between forkfuls. “Traveling the world?”

Magnus nodded, taking a sip of water before setting the glass down next to the pitcher he had poured them. “Here and there. Pasta and chocolate mousse are hardly gourmet dining but you pick up different things.”

“Why though? When you can just…” Alec made a gesturing wave of his hand and snapped his fingers. 

Magnus huffed out a laugh and repeated the gesture. “This, as you say, gets boring after a while. I like working with my hands.”

“I’ve noticed.” Alec smirked around another bite of pie and Magnus couldn’t help the full laugh that echoed in his belly. 

“Be careful, Alexander. That was dangerously close to flirting.” 

“I think we crossed that bridge already,” Alec said, looking at Magnus from beneath his eyelashes as he made a show of licking his fork clean.

“Even so… am I in trouble.” Magnus shook his head fondly as he wrapped what was left of the pie up and began wiping down the kitchen counters. 

Alec watched him in silence, taking in the way he moved- with such easy fluidity. He thought of how he had walked in on Magnus earlier. “When did you learn to dance?” 

Magnus tossed the dish towel behind the sink and gave a shrug as he reached for his glass again. “I don’t even think I remember…but I’ve always loved it. Why? Like what you saw earlier?” He sipped his water with a wink. 

“You know I did.”

Magnus didn’t miss the way Alec’s eyes grew darker, his voice lower. He put the glass down and came around the counter. “Come on then. Let’s see what you’ve got.” He grabbed Alec’s hand and led them back into the living room, snapping his fingers along the way as that same upbeat tempo filled the room. 

Alec’s eyes widened as he shook his head. “Woah, no no no- I don’t dance.”

Magnus stood in front of him with a raised eyebrow. “You never learned?”

Alec shrugged, looking everywhere but at Magnus and suddenly feeling like a big, lumbering oaf. “It’s not exactly on the course list at the academy.”

“Nonsense.” Magnus shook his head. “I’ve seen the way you fight, Alexander. No one is more in control of your body than you are.”

“That’s different,” Alec argued. “It’s work. Life or death. It’s not for show.”

Magnus shook his head again. “Dancing is only for show if you want it to be.” He snapped his fingers again and the music changed to a softer melody. He trailed a finger up Alec’s arm and moved around him. “Otherwise it’s about you and the music and…letting go.”

Alec closed his eyes a moment, remembering another time in this loft when Magnus had circled him. Then he had been confused and afraid. Now, he was just uncertain.

“I’ve never been good at letting go,” he admitted, unsure why after everything that had happened that night he suddenly felt insecure. 

Magnus stood in front of him again, placing his hands low on his hips. “You’re better than you think. Do you trust me?”

Alec opened his eyes to find Magnus’ cat eyes gleaming back at him, open and full of promises. “You know I do.” He placed his hands on Magnus’s shoulders as he let out a breath.

Magnus pressed closer, lifting his head to whisper in Alec’s ear. “Move with me.” 

It started slow, gently swaying together as the tempo continued to pick up. Magnus took Alec’s hands in his, never breaking eye contact as he took him through the steps. Alec was surprised to find himself picking it up fast and soon they were twirling, twirling, twirling…laughter echoing through the loft until Alec felt dizzy, tripping over his feet and bringing them down onto the rug in front of the fire again.

Alec knew before they hit the floor that it was just one of the many times he had fallen that night. He looked over at Magnus, laughing beside him and rolled over on top of him. Magnus’ chuckles died away at the look on Alec’s face. 

“Alexander?”

Alec brought his hand up to touch Magnus’ face, eyes shining and heart beating rapidly. “Magnus…I…you…” Alec didn’t know how to put into words what he was feeling. All he knew was that despite everything going on, all the darkness and the loss…when he was with Magnus he felt...lighter. Happy. 

Magnus brought his own hand up, knuckles gently brushing Alec’s cheek. Everything Alec wanted to say Magnus saw in his eyes. “I know, Alexander. Me too.”

Alec smiled, pressing Magnus into the carpet as he kissed him with everything he had. Magnus matched him kiss for kiss and breath for breath and heart for heart. 

Outside the storm had finally settled. There would be more…many more, but they would face them together- finding in each other peace, warmth, joy…and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long it was a rough real life week. Hope you all enjoyed! :)


End file.
